mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Quest DS
Super Mario Kingdom Tour is a game for DS. It is a 2D platformer but it has some elements from 3D platformers. Unlike most platformers, there are very many playable characters: 6 default characters and 3 unlockable characters. Story Coming soon. Gameplay The game is a sidescroller, but some elements come from 3D games. For example, there is a health meter that goes up to 3 and can be refilled by coins, like Super Mario Galaxy. Also like Super Mario Galaxy, there is a mushroom that makes the health meter go up to 6, but it is a regular, red and white mushroom instead of a starry mushroom. 1-Up Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, and Stars are also in the game, and a few other items. Items can also be stored for later, and there are some item shops run by either Yellow Toad or Blue Toad. The game takes place in many locations in and near the Mushroom Kingdom. These places have many common themes such as desert, snow, etc. Even Dinosaur Land from Super Mario World is a world in the game. In all, there are 10 courses (the last one being Bowser's Castle) and one secret course in a starry outer space area. The levels also have some collectible treasures, and the worlds have a few secret levels found by secret exits. Characters Playable Characters and Information: All characters can jump on some enemies to hurt them, and have another attack that hurts other enemies. *Mario - Mario attacks by spinning like in Super Mario Galaxy. He has about average strength, speed, and agility. *Luigi - Luigi jumps slightly higher than Mario, but is slightly weaker. He also has a spin attack. *Peach - Peach can float in the air for a short time with her umbrella. She also attacks by swiping the enemies with this umbrella. However, she's not as strong as Mario. *Yoshi - Yoshi is fairly faster than Mario. He attacks by first eating enemies (which doesn't always work) and then using the egg to hit enemies in front of him; he can aim straight forward, or at an upwards angle by holding the up key while throwing the egg. He, like Peach, is weaker than Mario. *Wario - Wario is much stronger and attacks by punching. However, he jumps lower than Mario, and is slightly slower. *Toad - Toad is weaker than Mario and has the same speed and jump, but his small hammer that he uses to attack is useful, as it can hit enemies without getting too close and it can strike in the air. *Donkey Kong (Unlcockable) - DK is unlockable, and is is about the same as Wario; he even has a punch attack. However, he jumps slightly farther than Wario and is slightly slower *Boo (Unlockable) - Boo attacks by swiping enemies with his tail. After he is unlocked, the game's generic Boos are replaced with Purple Boos which look like Dark Boos. He not only can float in the air for a short time, but when he throws an object, it slightly curves toward the enemy, making it more likely that the enemy will get hit. However, he is both slow and weak. *Toadette (Unlockable) - Toadette is fast like Yoshi, but weak. Unlike Toad, she has no hammer and attacks by kicking. Other Characters: *Toadsworth - Toadsworth is in a little hut in almost every world; if you find his hut, he gives you hints about where to find various treasures. *Yellow and Blue Toad - These two Toads run item shops around the worlds. *Purple Yoshi - This Yoshi greets you in Dinosaur Land. He hosts a few challenges that give you collectible items.